


The Shovel Talk

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian, Shovel Talk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: For the prompt: what about Dahl giving Rex the shovel talk?(Rexwalker)Deliver Us AU
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Deliver Us AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192
Collections: Deliver Us - Main Universe





	The Shovel Talk

Dahl watched is protégé with narrowed eyes. Anakin seemed happy, laughing heartily and smiling, pressed up against Rex’s side. Dahl had seen him flirt his way through half the _Mando’ade_ his age – and, according to rumour, land himself in quite a few beds as a consequence – but this… there was something different about the way Anakin acted around Rex. His eyes shone just a tad too bright for it to simply be friendship or a mere physical relationship.

Anakin, whether he knew it or not, was in love.

Anakin laughed again and swung his long legs into Rex’s lap, who smiled and settled a hand possessively on his thigh, the other reaching out for his tankard of _netra gal_ from which he drank deeply, eyes settled on the young Jedi plastered against his side. Putting his drink down, he curled his fingers around Anakin’s nape and pulled him forward for a kiss.

Sitting not far from Dahl, Elath snorted and clapped his shoulder.

“Don’t look at them like that”, he said, “we all knew it would happen someday.”  
“Rex’ika better not break his heart or I’ll break his bones”, Dahl swore in a low growl, and Elath laughed and clapped his shoulder again.  
“Good luck with that”, the older man said before wandering over to the young couple.

Whatever he said to them got the two men turn a deep shade of red, and he left them with another booming laugh. Anakin slunk out of Rex’s lap and over to Dahl, who nodded up.

“Upstairs”, he provided helpfully. “I checked it for you last time.”

Anakin grinned and tapped his forehead against his.

“Thank you, _ori’vod_ ”, he said. “You’re a life-saver.”

Dahl snorted, and the Jedi disappeared up the stairs to grab the pack Dahl and Am kept for him – an agreement they’d gotten to a few years before. Dahl took the opportunity to stride up to Rex, and sat down heavily in the seat Anakin had just vacated, slamming his sharpest blade between the soldier’s fingers. To his credit, Rex barely twitched, his eyes only widening slightly when he saw who was sitting there.

“You hurt him, I hunt you down”, Dahl warned, his fingers still wrapped around the handle of his knife.

Rex nodded.

“I have no intention of ever hurting him”, Rex replied steadily.

Dahl pulled his blade back but motioned with it as he talked, never looking away from Rex.

“Maybe you don’t, but I know him. He could be my child – he _is_ , in all but name, and I can see how head-over-heels he is for you. So consider yourself warned, Captain Rex”, he said.

This time, the clone captain gulped, but Anakin was sauntering down the stairs already and Dahl leant back, looking over the captain. The Jedi had a rucksack over his shoulder and a large grin as he grabbed Rex’s hand and pulled him out from behind the table.

“Let’s go”, he said, oblivious to the tension between his _ori’vod_ and his _cyare_ as he got them out of Jatnese.

He whispered something in Rex’s ear, who nodded, the tip of his ears red, winding their fingers tighter. Dahl narrowed his eyes again.

He sincerely hoped for Rex he never would have to call a hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> netra gal: black beer (Mandalorian beer).  
> ori'vod: big brother.  
> cyare: beloved.


End file.
